Bloodbonds Between A Sparrow & A Swann
by Jenna Jade
Summary: Oh yes, HE certainly had immense explaining to do, specifically if voting one in a Pirate King why had he lacked to mention nor privy her to such important and apparently undisputed intrigues to begin with? One would think that quite pressing information to say the least. Jack Sparrow-always a hidden Ace up your sleeve. Oh he will pay for this-even if to kill him; again!


"**You** _must Marry _him; it _is_ what's written, per the Code!"

It was a statement plain as day.

Nigh shouted yet not; justly commanded with a tone of dismissive acidity deadly as cold steel. _I can see Jack's aversion for the man now!_

One Elizabeth had little capability yet plausible deniability in the query presented with to understand completely, as sharp as she was.

Most simply because of denial of the entire outcome of the pressing issue at hand, which left no loophole whatsoever by Teague's account.

And he _would_ know best! _Being Keeper and all I suppose._

He left no room for argument nor indecision; the Law precise, he was the Keeper - he demanded obedience and respect; without question!

"Why? Why exactly is this a requirement? I fail to see the necessity in such a request, or rather a demand"

"Has _Jack_ not told ye then? You'll have loads to speak of while your here acquainting yerself with the expected knowledge ye tend to lack at present. Certainly a most unwise disadvantage currently with lethally deadly Pirate Lords running rampant; gathered all in place. No telling what one might should one see fit to do away with ye on the spot being yer not bound to a Principal Authority to ensure the pirates loyalty and honor of followin' the Code" _Well, that was near vaguely reminiscent of similar remarks heard only a day ago; a Locker's world away. Son like Father, decidedly so it seems._

Oh yes, _HE_ certainly had immense explaining to do, specifically if voting one in a Pirate King why had he lacked to mention nor privy her to such important and apparently undisputed intrigues to begin with? Like the fact that I'm now _bound_ to MARRY JACK per the code! _And what with a battle on the horizon the dawn after tomorrow?_ One would think that quite pressing information to say the least. _Why did he do this without saying anything?_

Jack Sparrow - ever the flamboyant masker; always a hidden Ace up your sleeve. _Oh he_ will_ pay for this-even if to kill him; _again!

"Elizabeth, it is Elizabeth is it no-?

"It's Miss Swann, _'Captain'_ Teague!"

"Ah, ...Well, all the more reason ye best be listenin' and listenin' well _Miss Swann_. The pure fact that ye insist on being called as such is reason enough for the Court Brethren here to neither admonish nor trust ye. And if that be mostly the case at present-which I suspect it be, what makes ye think the rest of the sordid lot of slacked jawed, double crossing, backstabbing mangy bilge rats will make to follow yer orders much lest ye commands; yer _Highness? _The pirates here with our own governin' laws, so to speak-nay Lord either, in his right mind or not in his right mind will follow much lest wantin' to be lead by ye without security of reassurances that ye mean to be and **_stay_** loyal to yer place as our elected liege-as it were. Savvy!?"

"And what might all this entail in entirity exactly, besides having to only be allowed to marry Jack-though I doubt it a real ceremony; since you put it so nicely that I'm not to be trusted quite just yet? And can't we pretend or just _act_ like we are married without really _getting_ married-this is a towne of pirates Captain Teague, does it really matter or make a difference all that much. Besides I'm _already engaged_ to Will Turner-Am I to break that promise to make another unwanted one for wobbly-legged, rum-soaked, mangy-cured pirates?!"

Teague raised an eyebrow challenging her out-word comment with a death chilled silent threat in his eyes daring Elizabeth to continue to slight the code.

Elizabeth was reeling and seething at the mouth but dared not to continue her verbal apathetic attack towards her newly acquired position and what that entails and requires for fear of what Teague might do should she push a losing point further. This was not what she had in mind by no means as to how she would lead a band of squabbling pirates much less have to be required and bound to MARRY one, not just marry any Lord either, but apparently _the one_ who elected her Pirate King-_'Captain'_ Jack Sparrow! This just keeps getting better and better as we go. What am I to tell Will when next I see him-if I see him again, what will he do now when I have to tell him I'm bound by the Code to marry another?

Never did Elizabeth think they would have such intricate rules nor laws much less a defined Code that governed them all as to how they live and how they die to abide by.

Which now only left room for more questions. And only one option as how it stands to end.

"Well, Miss Swann, ye really don't have much choice regardin' the matter now do ye', Teague holds up his right hand in a motion to stop Elizabeth from making any further comment so he can fully make his point with clarity so she can argue the issue no further.

As it is he's already allowed enough fuss against this anyway-too much more and it's boarding mutiny against the Code itself and that Teague can ASOLUTELY NOT ALLOW that for anything; much lest his own son's new fiancé!

"And it be against the code to renege yer election once voted and accepted in. No ye **CANNOT **pretend nor act like yer married-the Brethren treat the code as **The Law** and as such take it _very_ seriously not only _will ye_ marry me Son Miss Swann, but ye also _must_ have it witnessed by **all** remaining eight Lords with their signatures on yer** legal** wedding license. With regards to yer former as in _EX-fiancé_, upon accepting yer nomination courtesy of me Jackie boy-yer now new fiancé-as King ye null and voided **ALL** other existing obligations with yerself and someone else; sorry my dear, it's a Pirate Royalty bylaw-which inturn frees ye of being engaged to the whelp of a boy Mr. Turner-so no worries there luv. Now, as to yer first question nothing much be required Miss Swann, save yer marriage bond and blood oath to serve, protect, lead, . . . and a _delivering_ of yer sworn bondoath to preserve us to our last days; or suffer pain of death by Marooning should ye choose to go against said Code and decline yer election. Of which I'm certain you know what that experience leads to all too well."

"Oh I'm quite certain, Captain Teague-deadly certain where it leads! Seems I have no choice nor way out save death its self I suppose-right?"

Teague never answers her and only an aire of awkwardness remains in the silence of Teague's office chambers as Jack's father returns to his previous activity of strumming guitar before Elizabeth was called by the captain to 'update' her current 'responsibilities' now.

Elizabeth feeling she wasn't going to get much more out of the captain-the Keeper and only raise to bait his patience and temper further should she push the matter for more answers, opted to exit the captain's cabin office and hunt down the one person she had a sorted-lot of questions for.

Questions Elizabeth felt only one man-one pirate-and one pirate alone could answer.

* * *

"Jack! . . . Jack Sparrow! . . . **JAAACCCKK!**"

Elizabeth was pounding on Jack's-what was the equivalent of-estate cabin of the Westwing side of the first attached building wing, second floor corridor-third room down the right side(there's a first guest room then a bathing room-apparently the West, North, and South wings of the building belonging to Captain Teague and or immediate family members(each wing being its own fully accommodating residence apparently for each individual members use)then of course Jack's room would be the Master suite in his own wing on the other side of the bathing room, uugh!)next to the East wing Great Hall in which she had been elected Pirate King only a few short night hours earlier. To say she was mad or angry was an understatement!

Elizabeth was furious; livid beyond all reason.

Leave it to Jack Sparrow to once again have ulterior motives undisclosed to the rest of creation regarding other people's fate!

In Jack Sparrow's case these undisclosed motives coupled together with a one Elizabeth Swann's vicious temper, did not bode well by any account for him.

And Elizabeth knew it!

Which was the exact reason she now currently found herself pounding down his door in the dead of night.

"JACK, SO HELP ME GOD-AS-MY-WITNESSS, IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER THIS DOOR RIG-..."

"Miss Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth spins on her heels to see a most familiar face. One that, if not being Jack was the next best thing.

"Mister Gibbs! I am in arrant need to locate and or find a certain Pirate with which you are intimately acquainted; whom Captain's _T__he Black Pearl?"_

"Aye Lass, I know the one of who's ye speak, but Barbossa-I wouldn't be say'n I be so much as intimate knowing of said captain as much as ye think."

"NOT Barbossa, you dolt! I meant Jack Sparrow-where is he?"

"Well I thought ye meant him since he steered the helm while on our way back from the Locker n' all. Sorry Lass, haven't been seein' Jack since we's left the Great Hall, after the Lords elected ye Pirate King. Hours ago Miss Elizabeth"

"Do you think he might have went back aboard the Pearl for the night?"

"Can't rightly say fer sure Lass, but it be worth yer best shot to go check if ye be wantin' to converse words with him."

"Thank-you Mister Gibbs, I shall head towards the Pearl. Should anyone need to know where I am you may let Captain Teague know of my ware-a-bouts"

"Aye Lass. Be ye needin' an escort of sorts at all?"

"No Mister Gibbs. I'm certain I will be fine. Plus right now would not be wise to assault a woman of furry-which-hell-hath-no armed to the brink!

Elizabeth said as she sauntered down the corridor. Her voice wafting up the stairs as she descended heading for a ship with black sails.

* * *

"Bollocks!"

"Bugger!"

Jack Sparrow was pacing.

Pacing his Cabin of the _Pearl._ Wrenching internally 'bout his pending predicaments on all accounts. Beckett was becoming extremely bothersome as of late, what with his ships nigh near the Cove's back doors, Turner was more than extremely maddeningly bothersome all with his imitations of me onesies and inner conflicts of reasons with Elizabeth, -Elizabeth . . . Lizzie, _my Lizzie_, now that was in its entirety a different maddening matter . . . entirely.

Bugger!, Bugger!, Bugger!, Bugger!, Bugger!

_**Flashback**_

_"Have a seat Jackie, yer best need to be sittin' to hear what I'll be sayin' next"_

_Jack continues to stand, defying his father's orders._

_"And what be that dear Father of mine what concerns ye so much I need to be settin"_

_Teague ignores his son's quip and continues his thoughts._

_"What were ye thinkin Jackie Boy!? Ye do know what has to happen now don't ye since ye elected a _woman_ and not just any woman but a woman _outsider_ at that, to be Pirate King?"_

_"No not entirely, but since she was the only one who didn't want to sit duffed and wait for death; but rise to fight it, I thought she be just as good as the next man to lead us to War. Win or lose we go out fighting with style and dignity befitting us rabbled lot"_

_Teague gave Jack a knowing look, one that said 'oh really?' "And will ye continue to think the same now yer be bound by the Code's Law to _marry_ the lass?"_

_**"What!?"** Jack froze from head to toe in his stance across from his father._

_"Thought not, Jackie. Best be readin' up yer Code's Law, there be knowing informatives ye need better be acquainted with fer certain now. Requirements ye obligated yerself to fulfill votin' in a woman and outsider at that all together. Trust and Loyalty issues involve-"_

_Jack cuts his father short rather abruptly._

_"-Wait! Am I to assume that you expect me to- in all actuality -conform to and abide b-"_

_"The Code IS the Law, Boy! T'would serve ye best ye remember that, lest ye wish me exact punishment even for me own issue!"_

_"No, no sir, I wish not!" _

_J__ack's eyes go wide in effect and shakes his head from side to side to render understanding to submit to his father's commanding authority._

_"Smart choice Jackie. Like I said, ye better be getting off to read up now, there be more involved here than just to wed the girl. And don't ye be thinkin' it only be fer the moment neither, yer vote now requires a marriage bond and blood oath to boot amongst other required _things_ to be delivered forth." _

_"What else is written that be _required_ regarding said votin' of outside woman?" Jack asks rather speculatively. _

_Suspicion dripping from his words. Trusting ones father can prove risky at most; especially for Jack Sparrow!_

_"Best be on yer way te reading then boy; here be the keys-ye know where I keep said Codex. Figure out when ye want to be settin' ceremony rites before the Brethren meet again tomorrow night 'fore verifying of said requirements in the Hall before that next mornin's dawn."_

_"Bugger! S'no way outa this marrying business then. Not to mention said woman, she be exactly the one who murdered me; might I remind ye of that!. That is what ye mean me to be understanding-doomed to legally wed me Charming Murderess then is it?_

_"Not my problem Jackie, ye doomed yer onesies when ye voted her King, yer gonna have to set square yerself with said future bride's deceitful nature and damn quick boy. Best ye be getting off to yer reading lessons right quick Son. I've got business elsewhere's that needs me immediate attention."_

_Jack just stands glaring at his father with murderously acrid eyes. What can he say in the moment. His Father is the Keeper and going against the Keeper is akin to death it's self. Which bodes ill anyway you slice it, 'cuz one thing Jack Sparrow will never do anytime soon is go thru a death sentence again before his number's up on it's own-not by another's hand; lest his own father's. _

_Teague just stares at the boy with a strikingly familiar 'Captain Jack' smirking grin on his face._

_"Shoo-off with ye now, yer duty calls ye. Yer order's are given boy-I don't tell nor ask twice; Ye know the truth of it-best ye follow!" _

_Teague makes a 'shoo' gesture for Jack to leave his office cabin._

_Jacks about faces on the heel of his boots and storms out the cabin and off to find the Codex as his father commanded of him._

_**end flashback**_

* * *

Jack had spent the whole ride back from World's End and more expressly The Locker shod up in his captain's cabin of the _Pearl_.

Mostly because he hadn't been in the best condition to really be any where else and relinquishing said cabin to Barbossa was something he just simply couldn't fathom under those circumstances that were only a mere day ago.

Still, trying to reacclimate oneself to the world of the living from returning from the land of the dead takes some getting used too; even for Jack Sparrow!

Rushing off to meet with the Brethren Court had not decided to factor in to his plans once free of said un-death, so naturally fighting to run the other direction had been the subject of topic yet decidedly went a wry when Turner decided to adhere to his own shellfish whims. Which in turn led all-save Turner-to the Great Hall at Shipwreck Cove requesting action be taken on impending doom and gloom for the world of piracy.

Which then led to further action of Barbossa calling on Captain Teague, _bothersome old man_, to review The Code Law on declaring war! And would ya look what it said: Pirate King by popular vote; blah, blah, blah and wot not or Parley to said adversaries-_delightfully wonderful add on_. This then leads to a vote election of the Pirate Lords to acknowledge a King to lead the masses-as it were.

Well, that panned out just fine, just like it was planned-since there were only two of us Lords what wanted to be doing said fighting. One being me onesies; so I vote the other guy - or- er, girl rather, in office.

A one Elizabeth Swann.

Which now has lead to the current conundrum for which is maddeningly frustrating for backing me onesies into a crevice I won't be able to fit thru.

What's a Pirate Lord to do about such things only aggravating matters to no end deemed unhelpful .

* * *

Pounding knocks and an eerily shrieking feminine voice pulls Jack out of his reverie. Turning his head to look at his door he studies the sound outside.

Elizabeth Swann. My Bride-to-be . . .

"Bugger! Not good!"


End file.
